


Fetch Quest

by Umbreix



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/F, Technically a coffee shop au if you focus on the madohomu, Tomoe Mami (Mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbreix/pseuds/Umbreix
Summary: Homura is used to getting dragged into Kyoko's various schemes, but even she isn't expecting to deliver coffee to some random girl at the local music store. Surely this will go exactly as planned. (A mostly Kyosaya oneshot, with some background Madohomu)
Relationships: Akemi Homura/Kaname Madoka, Miki Sayaka/Sakura Kyouko
Comments: 11
Kudos: 39





	Fetch Quest

-Kyo sent you a Message-

_how close r u to the music store_

_Just around the corner, why._

_i need a favor_

Homura stared down at her phone. This couldn’t be good. She’d been caught up in Kyoko’s schemes before and much to her chagrin, she would be yet again. The last time she’d refused to help had ended with a fire, three broken windows and Madoka outside her door at 2 in the morning.

Come to think of it, maybe a fire is a small price to pay for a sleepy Madoka at her door... Homura was startled out of her musings by her phone vibrating with another string of messages.

_can u buy a coffee_

_and give it to a girl?_

_at the music store_

_What._

This.. This wasn’t what she expected. Sure she’d helped Kyoko before but this required a lot less danger to herself or her reputation then usual, with significantly less food then her average plan.

_Would that girl be you?_

_nah its a girl im going on a date with tomorrow_

Oh. Kyoko seemed to be on a streak of surprising her today. Sure she’d flirted with a lot of girls but she hadn’t gone on any actual dates since she split with Mami a few years back... Damn.

_Fine, I can do it._

_yoo! thanks hom_

_I’ll go get the coffee now._

_And don’t call me ‘Hom’._

“Sorry Shizuki-san, I’m afraid I’ll have to cut this study session short.” Homura apologized as she packed away her books. 

“Sakura-san?” Hitomi asked sympathetically.

“Sakura-san.” Homura replied

“Ah. If anyone asks, I don’t know what happened.”

“Oh, this time won’t end in disaster… Probably.”

Hitomi giggled, “you really do care about her, don’t you Homura-chan?”

“Unfortunately,” Homura sighed, shaking her head.

\---

_So, who do I know who to give it to?_

_her name is sayaka_

_works the front desk_

_looks like this_

The picture showed a vaguely familiar blue haired girl holding up a peace sign to the camera and smirking. She seemed… irritating. “Of course that would be her type, just my luck.” Homura muttered to herself.

“Hm? What was that Homura-chan?” Madoka asked as leaned on the counter. Homura had come to the self-proclaimed ‘best café in Mitakihara’ in order to get the drink Kyoko had requested. Totally not because Madoka’s shift was about to start. Homura was very discerning with her coffee, that was all. And sometimes, she felt, it is prudent to trust self-proclaimed signs. Especially when they are written in Madoka's cute handwriting.

“Ah. It was nothing.”

“Oh okay. Do you want your usual? Or we've got this new strawberry mix that I've wanted to try making!”

As much as she’d love to have something Madoka enjoyed, she was here for a purpose. Blushing a little she told her so. “W-well your recommendations are always appreciated. But I am here to get something for a... friend.”

“A friend? That’s fantastic! What’s her name?” Madoka smiled at her, excited to see Homura getting along with more people.

“Uh. Sayaka-” Homura began.

“Sayaka?! Oh that’s wonderful news! I suppose Hitomi-chan introduced the two of you?” Madoka was beaming now, her smile was absolutely blinding and Homura had to brace herself against the counter lest her knees give way.

“Y-yeah.”

“Oh! Let me make _her_ usual for you, it’s really thoughtful of you to get her something like this Homura-chan.”

That was. Easier then she’d expected. Homura mostly went with whatever Madoka excited offer of whatever new concoction was available or just a standard black coffee, so she hadn’t been sure what to do with Kyoko’s suggestion to “get somethin cute like sayaka.”

\---

_Okay, I got her Coffee._

_Here's a photo._

_woah nice_

_thats the same kind of coffee she has on her profile_

_She. Mentioned how she likes her coffee. On her dating profile._

_yea_

_And you didn’t think to tell me?_

_nope_

That girl absolutely infuriated her sometimes. And yet she counted Kyoko as one of her closest friends. Well, one of her only friends. But now wasn’t the time to get sentimental, she’d reached the music shop. ‘Seckendorff’s Symphonics’ in tacky blue letters hanging above the door and a bored looking girl with equally blue hair on her phone behind the counter.

_What gave you the idea for this in the first place?_

_shes bored and she wants coffee_

_were texting atm_

_dont say its from me btw lol_

_So she will have some random girl just giving her something to drink then._

_Right after she mentions it to you over the phone._

_A masterful plan without a hint of failure in sight._

_fine then tell her its from ophelia_

_Ophelia?_

_yea thats my name on the dating app_

_i had to make a new account after i got banned_

_Why did you get banned?_

_they dont like people selling homemade shirts on there apparently_

_Why were you selling shirts?_

_promotional work for our new band_

Homura was about to ask her exactly what she meant by OUR new band when a voice interrupted her thoughts.

“Uh. You okay there?” The girl behind the counter, Sayaka, had looked up from her phone and was staring at her. Homura supposed she’d been standing in the doorway too long.

“Yes. You are Miki Sayaka, correct?”

“Huh? Yeah that’s me. Why?”

“I have a gift.” Homura placed the coffee onto the counter, sliding it over to Sayaka who caught it with her empty hand. She put down her phone and inspected the drink before leveling a suspicious glare at Homura.

“How’d you know how I like my coffee, transfer student.”

“How did you know I’m a transfer student.” Homura replied with equal suspicion

“Madoka talks about you, like a lot. Woah there!” Holding the coffee with one hand Sayaka reached out with the other to hold Homura who had managed to trip over herself upon hearing about Madoka. “Guess Mami-san was right about her having a crush on you-WOAH!” Homura looked near catatonic at this point and Sayaka hurriedly passed her the coffee in an attempt to keep her upright. She took one sip and suddenly she was the stern girl who’d entered the shop moments earlier again.

“That is very sweet.” Homura deadpanned in an attempt to save face, placing the cup back on the counter.

“H-Hey! It's not my fault that coffee is so bitter! Besides, if it's as sweet as you say then Madoka was the one who made it. She doesn’t know what a _little_ sugar means.”

“Yes.” Coffee now delivered, her job was done. Homura had made enough of a fool of herself for one day and it was time to get as far away from this girl as she could. Dramatically turning on the spot she headed for the exit. As she reached the door she looked over her shoulder one last time to tell her, “Ophelia sends her regards.”

\---

_Mission success._

_she liked the coffee?_

_Something like that._

_thanks hom_

_i owe u one_

_madoka will meet you at 6_

_wear something nice_

-Kyo has gone Offline-

_Kyoko?_

_Kyoko what do you mean?!_

_SAKURA KYOKO!!!_

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is loosely based on real events. Except my friend asked me to bring an energy drink to the local library instead. But I wanted to have more Madoka in it so its coffee now. This plan surprisingly worked and got my friend a date, so good for her.


End file.
